User blog:EtherBot/Random Writer's Showcase: MysticEve
Trick or treat! Welcome to an especially special, spookily spooky episode of the Random Writer's Showcase: Unrated Edition, a series where I find some users and read their things and then talk about them and their things and like, it's a swell time I swear, stick around. Today we'll be talking about MysticEve , who's profile page originally seems to indicate right off the bat that most of their stories are deleted which is a weird thing to make your profile's opening line, but whatever. Of the stories that weren't deleted, I'm pretty sure there are only two, so we'll be reading those ones. MysticEve joined in 2016 and has since written two stories, which we'll be taking a look at now. Last time we showcased Jake888 and you can read that showcase here . As always, check out the stories before reading the gory details since people put effort into this tales and it's sort of disrespectful to undermine the writer like that by reading my, notably less well written, summaries of them. Especially in this instance considering this seems to be Myst's entire library of work here so, check out their two stories right? If parts of the description sounds intriguing, I recommend you just stop reading my blog and go look at the story!! Everything I say beyond this point is a potentially SPOILERIFIC, and is liable to ruin all stories involved... (...the guy from sixth sense is a ghost the whoooole tiiiiiime boOOOOoooOOOooooh! * ) Whitewater Road There's a girl named Chloe who, with her son named Dylan, got into an accident on Whitewater road. Her sister raised the baby after her death, and six years later (i think, dont make me do math right? its late) she's forced to drive along that road herself, Dylan in the car. The two of them see Chloe by the tree that impaled her in the accident, and she approaches the car and screams for Dylan. In fear, the narrator drives away but gets into an accident herself. She survives the crash, but Dylan did not. Love this tale, to be honest. Of the two, this one is the one I prefer. I do like the sheer ghost story nature that comes in a sort of different package to the normal creepypasta dish, and this story wears that different package proudly. You've got the sort of "ghost who appears to signify a coming death" tied into the "ghost of mother endlessly searching for son" and they blend pretty well. I enjoy this story, not really unnerving persay but the scene where they first see Chloe's ghost is decently creepy and I quite enjoyed the story overall. Great atmosphere comes with it. Flower Girl So in this sleepy ohio town there's an urban legend about the Flower Girl, who was sort of this little girl murdered on the night of a wedding where she was meant to be the weddings flower girl. Her ghost still haunts the park where the wedding took place, says the legend, and she's known to lure and kill men around the age of the man who killed her in that park. This lady named Jenny goes on a hide and seek date in the park kind of with a guy named Jared, but things turn sour when Jared vanishes without a trace...save for a note he left, saying to check the river. Great spooky story. I'm sure I've said this elsewhere but I have a deep fascination with urban legends and the kinds of horror stories created by the modern suburban life in america, used to scare parents as much as kids. No doubt this was fuelled by the gateway drug that was the 'Notes' section of Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark. As far as I can tell, the Flower Girl isn't actually a real legend but I love it nonetheless. The way the narrator describes people's reactions to 'fictions' like the Flower Girl, and the same sort of hand me down stories that exist in a quantum state of uncertainty regarding their "truth-ness" is very apt and fits the tone perfectly, as does the actual Flower Girl myth. Myst has a deft hand when it comes to the macro level of spooky ideas and quality pacing but loses me when it comes to to the smaller in the moment examples of awkward writing or specific lines that underdeliever the eery ideas that are meant to fuel them. As much as I liked this story, it's clearly not Eve's "Mysterpiece" if you will, and you can tell they've got larger ideas cooking for some maybe upcoming, better tale. As it is, this is a decent read. Conclusion MysticEve is interesting purely based on their good natured and spooky ideas, beind pehaps let down by their actual writing talent. I'm interested though, and will be following this writer's work for the most part into the future. Flower Girl was written just today, so it in comparission to Whitewater Road is interesting. Although it might be slightly strange considering I prefer Whitewater to Flower Girl, but I digress. They've got a decent handle on tone, and I generally enjoy the prose of both narrators. These two stories are very fun, however, definitely more campfire stories than creepypasta stories, but they're good campfire stories, and I like them, and I like campfire stories. ( * I'd be shocked if you didn't already know that though) EDIT: I ''knew ''I screwed up the title, I could feel it in my gut as I was writing the showcase like "I wrote Eye didn't I?" and look at that I did. Sorry MysticEve for my general worthlessness. EDIT 2: Okay it's been fixed but still, thats embarrassing, ugh. Category:Blog posts